Cortísimo Metraje
by natico-yan
Summary: Automovilista en vacaciones recorre las montañas del centro de Francia.. Muchacha le hace el gesto usual de autostop... De reojo sintiendo como cruza las manos sobre la minifalda... Cuando la mano por la cintura, pistola del bolso a la sien. Después billetera verifica bien llena, de paso roba el auto que abandonará... Porque en este oficio no hay que descuidarse. J. Cortázar.


**One-shot: Sasu-Saku**

**DISCLAIMER: © Naruto y sus personajes son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**ADAPTACIÓN: © Texto base: "Cortísimo Metraje" de Julio Cortázar.**

**Redacción: one-shot "Cortísimo Metraje" de Natico-yan**

** Correcciones: NathaGF y Lomizore-uchiha  
**

**Capitulo Único.**

**CORTÍSIMO METRAJE**

Mucho ruido, mucha gente, mucho de todo… y pensar que estas serian las tranquilas vacaciones, planeadas desde hace meses. Un hombre tranquilo -sereno, serio, más bien tirando a hielo- como él, no es de su agrado estar en las atestadas calles de Beanue-Francia, ciudad elegida para que el _magnate_ japonés Uchiha Sasuke tuviera su rato de descanso.

Paseaba en su hermoso carro hibrido La Ferrari de 4,70 metros de longitud, 1,99 de anchura y 1,12 de altura, alquilado (claro porque en su casa tiene uno mejor) por un monto total de…. bueno un monto que supera lo que te ganaras con 20 años de arduo trabajo. Pero vamos!, el _fabuloso_ Uchiha, puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana, porque a él nadie le dice lo que debe hacer, ni siquiera su conciencia. Por eso salió rumbo a las montañas del centro de Francia a despejar un poco su mente y alejarse de la muchedumbre, sin tomar en cuenta la estruendosa alarma que se encendía en su interior advirtiéndole que algo malo va a pasar…. Pero que vaaa! _Él_ es Uchiha Sasuke, ¿qué malo podría ocurrirle?

…..

La carretera está despejada, justo como le gusta; claro que en Japón poco se puede dar ese lujo (uno de los pocos que no se puede dar), por eso maneja calmadamente, en esa tranquila madrugada, y es que apenas son las dos de la mañana, la luna todavía esta puesta y el aire fresco con olor a montaña y hierva húmeda está impregnado en el ambiente.

Su camisa negra manga larga -de marca- cuyos puños recogidos se mueven al compás del viento que entra por la ventana, y su jean-desgastado con estilo- se ciñe a sus piernas como una segunda piel; su cabello despeinado más de lo debido adorna su rostro de drogado (en el buen sentido de la palabra) porque esa expresión de satisfacción solo se ve de vez en cuando en sus facciones, al concretar un contrato con alguna compañía, o cuando deja con la palabra en la boca a su buen (idiota) querido (fastidioso) hermano mayor, y también luego de dar una gran paliza a su mejor amigo casi hermano (claro que Naruto después le saca hasta la primera generación Uchiha, con sus tiernas palabras).

Va tan ensimismado en el despejado camino, que solo a pocas millas se da cuenta de la curvilínea figura que se alza a orillas de la carretera. Eh!, pues recuerdan la "alarma interna de presentimientos" (que durante el trayecto no ha dejado de sonar) bien pues ahora estalla como pólvora en noche vieja; pero claro el "_buen crédulo_" Uchiha sigue haciendo caso omiso.

Mediante se acerca, la figura va tomando forma, dando paso a una esbelta jovencita de unos 23 años (había comentado que _nuestro hombre_ tiene 27… ¿ah no?... bien pues ya lo dije). Como buen caballero, lo primero que observa son las trabajadas y bien torneadas piernas que posee la chica, junto con las botas de tacón y cuero que llegan un poco más abajo de sus rodillas sexis, seguidas por una mini –culi- falda negra de cuero Zara Basic que tapaba lo… importante, y adivinen que trae de camisa… -vale, vale, tampoco tan zorra- un ajustado buzo rosado en V bordado con pequeños detalles de flores de cerezo negras –muy lindo por cierto-. Lo bueno del Uchiha es que es muy observador, tampoco paso por alto que en su brazo izquierdo lleva una gabardina negra y un bolso de mano negro, y su brazo derecho lo tiene flexionado hacia la carretera haciendo el gesto usual de autostop.

Disminuye la velocidad hasta quedar frente a la chica, detallándola un poco más, pudo apreciar el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos y el rosa pálido de sus cabellos -¡pero qué mujer tan exótica!-.

-¿_Te diriges hacia Beanue o Tourmas?-_ con voz tímida y tranquila –y un perfecto francés- la joven pregunta al conductor, el único que en dos horas se ha aparecido por la desolada carretera.

El tipo no está mal después de todo.

_-hmm…sube.- _Ey! Uchiha cierra la boca, que te entran moscos (irónicamente por que con el frio que hace no creo que hallan)

…..

_-Y bien, ¿cómo dices que te llamas?-_ con las manos en el volante y la vista al frente –para evitar tentaciones- intenta entablar conversión cosa extremadamente rara en él.

Una suave risa inunda la atmosfera _–No te he dicho mi nombre-_

Golpe bajo, y el que quería ser amable con la chica, porque claro, es mejor mantener la mente ocupada para evitar observar esos tentadores muslos desnudos de piel tersa –muy tocables- que resaltan sobre el tapis rojo del asiento –_"Por Dios, me está volviendo loco"-_no desesperes Uchiha.

_-Oh, vamos quisiera conocer el nombre de esta hermosa señorita- _se te salió lo Shakespeare _querido_ Sasuke.

Nuevamente la risa musical de campanita._-es muy halagador de tu parte, Monsieur…-_

-_Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke-_

_-_ _Monsieur Sasuke, pero me intriga más como un hombre extranjero y tan apuesto como tú, va solo a estas horas de la madrugada a las afueras de la ciudad… ¿no serás un criminal, cierto?_- la cantarina voz es acompañada por unos tiernos ojos verde esmeralda, esta mujer tiene todo un armamento preparado esta noche de luna llena.

Una gruesa y profunda risa sale de lo más hondo de su garganta, y es una grata sorpresa saberse encantado por una chica como ella. Oh! Vamos el no es inmune, después de todo es un hombre, ella una mujer… y ¡rayos! Naruto ya le está pegando lo pendejo.

_-Claro que eso lo debería decir yo, después de todo una bella chica como tú, sola a estas horas de la madrugada a mitad de la carretera-_ una sonrisa de medio lado acompaña su oración y la mira a los ojos por una fracción de tiempo.

-_Sí, tienes razón, pero las cosas son un poco más complicadas que eso… el oficio lo requiere, ya sabes- _una mirada triste atravesó los iris de la joven, cosa que alcanzo a observar. Vaya quién lo diría, pobre chica se nota que no le gusta lo que hace.

¿Estará bien aprovecharse de la situación? después de todo el es un hombre, y ¡joder! Esa chica está bien buena. Pero esa mirada, que aunque sabía que no era de pureza e inocencia, lo intrigaba con tal magnitud que sentía la necesidad de hacer algo más con ella, el problema es que no sabía qué.

_-Vaya, pues para la próxima procura ser más cuidadosa, como dijiste cualquiera puede ser un criminal- _la joven pudo ver por un momento preocupación en sus ojos, y se sorprendió… demasiado para ser aconsejable. Tenía que comenzar a actuar rápido.

_-Es decir que tu si puedes ser un criminal-_ una sonrisa seductora se posicionó en sus labios y se giro para verlo mejor, cruza sus manos sobre la minifalda y ¡zas! ya lo tiene listo.

Una fuerte punzada en su ingle, de reojo sigue cada uno de sus movimiento y siente como cada vez se pone un poco más duro –_"por Kami, esta mujer…"_ el _pequeño_ Uchiha se siente como en sus quince, cuando con cualquier roce –como el dedo que ella esta recorriendo en su brazo- enciende una fuerte reacción en cadena.

_-Claro que no, si lo fuera, parquearía en cualquier viraje del camino- _su voz salió mas ronca y salvaje que nunca, y eso encanto a la chica no solo porque comprobó que el hombre había caído en sus redes, sino porque la encendió de tal forma que pensó que no tendría el valor de terminar su trabajo, y es que ¡joder! Siempre le han gustado los asiáticos, le parecen encantadoramente sexis esos cabellos oscuros y ojos ónix, y este aparte de eso tiene un excelente físico… en definitiva, es el epitome de la belleza masculina.

_-pues tenemos suerte mi querido criminal, porque más adelante hay un viraje perfecto, rodeado con muchos árboles, que podremos usar-_ y esa mordida de labio fue lo que lo volvió literalmente loco, tanto así, que aceleró como psicótico dejando una nube de humo detrás de él.

Sólo se alcanzó a oír la risa musical de la campanita.

…

Como bien había dicho la joven, a unos cuantos kilómetros se hallaba un cerrado viraje, y la espesura del bosque que se encontraba en la orilla ayudo a cubrir el auto –algo patético, porque aparte de ellos, no había ni un alma presente por esos lares-

De un movimiento feroz el Uchiha ataco los labios de la peli-rosa, la tomo por la cintura presionándola contra el vidrio de su puerta, sin miramiento la chica tomo los cabellos azabaches –si antes estaba despeinado...- el joven mordió el labio inferior de la chica provocándole un leve gemido que permitió adentrar su lengua profundamente. Tocó sus desnudos muslos y comprobó la suavidad de su piel, una intensa –más que la que ya sentía- necesidad de estar dentro de ella lo atacó, y ¡Kami! En ese momento le pareció que el auto era una completa chatarra, ya que no era nada espacioso. Se separaron no por falta de aire sino por la necesidad de sentirse más cerca, necesidad que los estaba frustrando, pero aún así no quería alejarse demasiado de ella, así que aprovechó la facilidad que le permitía la falda para adentrar su mano y tocar su punto G y un gritillo de placer se propago. Como pudo la chica alargó la mano y acarició sobre su pantalón –obviamente no le gustaba quedarse atrás- lo estimuló hasta que el pelinegro detuvo su mano, ya que pronto se correría -quedando como resultado un lindo campamento en sus pantalones-.

Le quitó la negra camisa a trompicones, nunca se había sentido tan excitada en la vida, definitivamente las leyendas acerca de asiáticos en la cama eran un error, -porque uff este hombre la prendió como un tanque de gasolina-, toco todo a su paso –el cuerpo del David de Miguel Ángel se quedaba en pañales a comparación de este hombre-.

Atacó su cuello níveo, cogiendo con una de sus manos el sedoso cabello rosa y jalándolo hacia atrás para darse más espacio, tenerla a su merced era maravilloso, esa mujer era única con tanta hermosura y sensualidad traspirando por los poros, era una afrodita de cabellos rosa.

-_¡AAAA!... ¡MALDICION!_

La frustración pudo con él –juró que no volvería a viajar en un puto Ferrari por el resto de su vida- se aparto con reticencia de la chica y bajo del auto y en cinco segundos ya estaba frente la puerta de copiloto abriéndola.

Cinco segundos que la chica aprovechó, para aclarar sus revolucionadas neuronas –sí, porque las hormonas ya estaban dadas por pérdidas- y se recordó para que estaba en ese lugar.

Abriendo la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, se agachó y cogió de la pequeña cintura a la chica, sacándola del carro como muñeca de trapo, teniendo como destino la soledad del bosque.

De un rápido movimiento–cortesía de los años de experiencias - saco de su bolso su Colt M1911 calibre 45, y la dirigió directo a la sien.

…...

_-No debiste salir del auto, estaba lo suficiente excitada para ni siquiera pensar con claridad…. Y aunque todavía lo estoy, ese corto tiempo me sirvió para despejarme de esa deliciosa neblina en la que me introdujiste-_ un poco de culpa se reflejo en sus ojos –oh! Pero vamos, ella no tiene la culpa, es su trabajo-.

_-Me vas a matar-_ y aunque suene masoquista y psicótico, la sola idea de ser asesinado por una bella peli rosa, no le suena tan desagradable –oh! Por Kami, si creyera en la magia, juraría por todos los dioses que esa mujer lo hechizo-

Y esas risilla de campanilla retumbo en el desolado paraje _–claro que no, no es mi estilo… además tampoco podría negarle al mundo una adquisición tan grande-_ una sonrisa socarrona adorna el rostro de ambos –hay que admitir que fue un gran cumplido sube egos- -_pero creo que no saldrás del todo librado de esto-_

_-Ok, ¿entonces qué? ¿Acaso me violaras? porque si es así ten por seguro que no pondré resistencia-_ lo dice de una forma tan sensual que la chica duda por un momento –naa, a pesar de todo ella es la mejor en lo que hace, y por muy buen pedazo de carne que fuera aquel hombre, no va a flaquear-

_-Lo siento Monsieur Sasuke, a pesar que es una propuesta tentadora; tengo otros planes-_ una sonrisa de medio lado, una mordida de labio y un roce de dedo por su pecho desnudo y vaya que el Uchiha recuperó el levante perdido. Se separó de forma rápida –la tentación es muy grande- -_ahora, podrías darme tu billetera-_ con ojos inocentes extiende la mano.

_-Ya veo por donde va todo-_ la verdad es que se está comportando como un reverendo idiota, se supone que debería estar enojado porque la divina muchacha le está robando de una forma tan estúpida, en cambio se está excitando cada vez mas –_"no se ven todo los días a una mujer en mini falda, robándote tan descarada y fácilmente"- _le extiende su billetera, la cual tiene barios-muchos- billetes de los grandes y como mínimo unas cinco tarjetas de crédito.

Con ágiles manos, revisa el contenía de la pequeña cartera _–vaya si que estas llenito-_

_-Y se nota que tú tienes mucha experiencia en esto-_ el comentario hace sonreír de medio lado a la chica y que le quiño un ojo, otra nueva presión en su ingle. – ¡CARAJO!-

Saca la camisa negra del carro y se la extiende al muchacho, el cual levanta una ceja –_"oh! Vamos, es devastadoramente sexy con esa mirada"- ¿Qué? ¿Me crees tan mala como para dejarte en mitad de la carretera a las tres de la mañana medio desnudo?_

La pregunta retórica sirvió no solo para hacerlo tomar su camisa, sino también para comprender que no solo iba a robarle la billetera sino también su auto –de todas formas ya no le agrada ese auto- sonrió de medio lado, no sabe si se ríe de la ironía de lo que está sucediendo, o de él mismo ya que pesar de todo, todavía sigue teniéndole ganas a esa bella ladrona –creo que por las dos-

_-no te preocupes por el auto, los ferraris no me gustan…son muy incómodos- _y con una última sonrisa se sube al auto.

El Uchiha se asoma sonriendo por la puerta del copiloto – ¿_nos volveremos a ver?- _ - y si es un completo idiota-

_-Eso tenlo por seguro Monsieur Sasuke- _otro guiño de ojo, y otra punzada en sus partes _-oh! Por cierto… es Sakura- _ lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe coqueta, ese hombre la volvió loca en tan solo unas horas –claro que si se volverían a ver, como que se llamaba Haruno Sakura (si, sus ancestros también son japoneses)-. Arranca sin mirar atrás.

_-Sakura…- _ un bello nombre para una bella mujer – y claro que se volverían a ver, tal vez más temprano que tarde… como que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke-

…...

Unos kilómetros más lejos se encuentra un lindo auto hibrido La Ferrari de 4,70 metros de longitud, 1,99 de anchura y 1,12 de altura, abandonado sin la menor impresión digital, por qué claro en este oficio no hay que descuidarse...


End file.
